All Summer Long
by AmyArachne
Summary: Draco and Harry fight about where to go for the summer. While engaging in other more carnal activities. All commentary by Arachne. Amy is sick. Or that's what Arachne told me... Pwp, bondage, slash smut lemon. S and M the works.


Amy: Alrighty. This is one of those IPod shuffle things. Our muse has been less present lately so were hoping plot-bunnies might attack us.

Arachne: Were basing the stories on the titles of the songs, not the lyrics. Got it?

Amy: Enjoy!

Arachne: Genres include, Horror, Romance, Fluff, Kink, Slash, Yaoi

Amy: I'm not sure those are all real genres…

Arachne: YES THEY ARE!

All Summer Long

It was the end of the eight year in Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were off humping like bunnies. Luna and Neville had been together since the battle. Severus and Lucius had been caught in a …. Compromising position by Draco and had officially been outed. The most shocking development however was the Prince of Slytherin and The Golden Boy. Their relationship appeared chaste to the average voyeur. But if you happened to have a pair of Extendable Ears and listen to the secret things that Harry would whisper to the blond the average wizard would be very startled. Hermione, Luna and Lucius were no average wizards. Neither was Severus but he seemed to force himself to remain ignorant about Harry and Draco's carnal activities.

Now back to those things Harry would whisper. Well as I am the writer here I do know everything so I happen to have access to their thoughts. For example. When Harry says

"Draco, sweety, you really should be more polite, we wouldn't want me to have to punish you later."

What he's thinking is.

"You little devil… I swear if you keep this up I will throw you over my lap the minute we are in the door and spank you until your crying and your cock's so hard your begging for anything I'll give you."

After this though… Draco always gives a sweet little smile and says,

"Don't worry Harry."

But what's passing through his head is one of two things.

"Hmmm… How can I get him to tie me to the bed tonight… I wonder if he'll use the red vibrator… Or maybe the beads…"

OR!

"Not quite ready to Disapparate us yet? Just a lil bit more sarcasm then… Perhaps a more pronounced sneer."

If he thinks the latter you'll notice Draco's behaviour becoming WORSE until Harry makes up some half arsed excuse and leaves…

Well back to the original point… It's summer. Harry and Draco and discussing how exactly to spend it. Or where… Less discussing more

"OK WHOEVER YOU ARE SHUT UP SO WE CAN KEEP SHAGGING!"

Ah, that would be Harry, currently leaning over Draco who seems to be beyond wor-

"Ok, Listen up you moronic voice. You obviously take some sadistic pleasure that amuses and placates your tiny mind but we'll let you indulge in your kinky fantasies at least let us have ours."

Apparently our favorite Slytherin is not beyond words. But I shall listen to him, if only to eavesdrop.

"Draco," Harry thrust harshly into Draco's willing body "We should go to the cruise, it'll be fun. The waves, the beach." Cue long moan from when the little blond under him squeezes around the dark haired lover's cock to shut him up.

"The sea-sickness, the muggles and lack of magic. We should go to a little private island, no one but us. Imagine, anything we want to do. The sea, the waves we'll have your beach. But we can have some fun."

Long smooth legs bent upwards until Draco's knees were around his ears, causing him to moan drastically and cut off his current argument.

"I really want to go to the cruise Draco. Please?"

The same legs that had bent themselves now planted themselves and flipped the couple over. Draco lent down to whisper in the other boy's ear.

"If we go to the island I promise to let you do what you wanted to in the old cabin."

Ah, I am so thankful to have access to Harry's thoughts. What was running through Harry's mind was a deliciously sinful picture of… Oh, I'll just let you listen.

"You'd let me tie you up? Hands stretched so high above you your shoulders ache. I'd stand there and watch you writhe on your toes. I'd play with you, the magical vibrator up your ass. And you'll never know what it's going to do next. I'd leave the cock ring on you, let you struggle. That little flush you get that makes you look like a blushing virgin, but we'll both know how much of a little slut you are."

There he goes; Draco's cumming. Ow, loud scream, hurt my ears… And Harry follows.

"SHUT IT!"

Shall do.

"So, we can go to the island then?"

"Yes, but you're going to remember it like nothing else."

"I can't wait."


End file.
